WitchLight
by Loving.StylesHoran
Summary: Rosemarie, a normal girl, suddenly discovers a huge secret that changes the life of her 3 best friends. Nothing will be the same. Can they overcome the lies and deception and choose the right path. Please read! Better tha summary.!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Sunday morning when Rosemarie got the call, she had just woken up, so she was cranky.

"Oh my God guess what!" Said Kimberly.

Kimberly was Rosemarie's best friend, but her early rising tendencies got a bit annoying.

"What happend?"

"Dayanna is starting her crap again!"

Sigh. "What did she do now?"

"I told her about me liking Nick and she told Sam!"

NIck and Sam, best friends who they were totally crushing on. "What are you gonna do?"

"I've though it through and the only solution is...Kill her. She's a danger to society."

"No you wont. Your temper is a danger to society. I'll talk to her. I'll go over later because right now i have to get ready and pick up my schedule."

"Oh shit i still have to get mine. I'll do it later. Bye!"

Kimberly was probably going to forget. In Rosemarie's head she liked to think of herself as the most responsible out of her little foursome. Kimberly, Dayanna, Katherine, and herself were going to high school in about two days. They have all been best friends since they were little. Katherine was the quiet one, but funny once you get past the shyness, Dayanna was the dramatic one, kimberly was the one with all the attitude, and then there's Rosemarie who's kind of in the middle of everything. She was shy but not as shy as Katherine, she was dramatic but not like Dayanna, and she had attitude but only when it was necessary. She was also the peacemaker between Kim and Dayanna. All girls very close but so very different. We had Katherine with her pale white skin and long, straight, black hair and deep dark brown eyes. She was built like an athlete very slender and tall. Dayanna, shortest of the group with a curvy figure but in a chubby cute way, chocalaty colored skin with brownhair so light you would swear she dyed it that impossible beautiful color. The Kimberly tall and with a figure girls envied, her hair was a mixture of Katherine's and Dayanna's, black with caramel highlights. Lastly Rosemarie, pale skin almost Katherine's color, shorter than Katherine and Kim but a head taller than Dayanna. Rosemarie's eyes often startled people. Where as Kimberly's moss green eyes charmed boys, Rosemarie's intimidated them. They were a stormy gray and in them held a sort of wisdom that seemed odd on a 14 year old girl. She had long red hair, but it wasn't the ugly red it was a beautiful reddish-brown that turned more red in the sun. She had a curvy figure but not like Kim's. All four were beautys, Katherine has the sophisticated beauty, Dayanna had the chubby doll like beauty, Kimberly the seductive beauty, and Rosemarie the mysterious fierry beauty. Rosemare thought of how girls envied there looks and if it was going to be the same in high school. She wasn't conceited she just just appreciated her looks. She hoped that they would work for her at Witchlight Academy. Growing up she always thought the name was strange for a high school, but considering they lived in Salem it seemed understandable. The town was infamous for the witch trials that occured hundreds of years ago. Her grandmother always told her stories of the trials, when she was younger the myths about magic fascinated her now they just seemed... ridiculous. She pushed the thoughts away as she began getting ready to pick up her schedule. An innocent act but its the start of a journey filled with lies, deception, and suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

1st period: English 1 2nd period:P.E. 3rd period: Biology 4th period: Geometry 5th period: Psychology 101 6th period: History of Salem. Lunch after 3rd period. wha boring schedule thought Rosemarue as she made her way to Dayannas house. before she even knocked dayanna opened the door and rushed her in

"Hurry Rosie i need to tell you my deep most intimate thoughts!"

"Whats the new gossip?" asked rosemarie.

" Ok. Dont throw a BF but i heard Victoria is moving in on Sam." Rosemarie sighed. "Thats it?"

"Well yeah. But doesnt it bug you i mean you havr only been in love with him since you were a sperm cell in your fathers-"

"Ahhh. Dont continue. Dont want to picture anything. Anyways you exaggerate i like him and if she wants him she can try and get him but i can to alls fair in love and war"

"God. Dont talk like were in some cheesy movie Rose."

"Just text Kat and Kim there taking too long"

"Its been like 5 minutes."

"Feels like longer. huh must be because im talking to you"

"Fu-"

They heard a bell.

"Thats them. foul mouth"


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out she had 3 classes with Katherine; Geometry, Psych. 101, and History of Salem. She had Kim for English and Dayanna for Biology and like Rosemarie and Katherine, Dayanna and Kim both had History of Salem 6th period. It was a Freshman class only so it wasnt odd for all of them to have it during the same our but she couldnt help but feel uneasy about the whole thing. It must be the nerves of starting High School she thought.

Finally the first day of school came, Rosemarie was so nervous she thought she was gonna throw up. She wanted to leave a good 1st impression. After hours of looking through her closet ahe finally settled for black skinny jeans and a blue tank top. She thought she looked good, the colors complimented her hair, but the eyes still didnt look right. Not much to do about that she thought rather irritated. She met up with her friends in the parking lot She could tell they were all nervous, even usually calm and collected Kat. As Rosemarie walked to her 1st class with Kimberly she noticed victoria walking by giving Rosemarie a grin that could only be described as menancing. How odd Rosemarie knew that the tall blonde girl disliked her but she always acted otherwise, trying to be friends with the popular girls instead of enemies seemed reasonable. This year though, it seemed like Victoria could care less about faking a fondness of Rosemarie and her friends. She guessed it had to do with Sam. She glanved over at kimberly and felt pure relief that she did not see the look Victoria had just given her, Kim isnt the type to let that sort of tbing go.

The rest of the day went by in a blur kimd of boring that is until 6th period came. She knew it was going to be fum with her friends in there but what she didnt expect was to actually enjoy the course. She found herself caught up in boring old Salems history. All the witch myths became more interesting. She couldnt believe some women actually thought that they were witches. The teacher Mrs. Summers passed around pictures of Salem back in the day and when Rosemarie touched one of the pictures she felt like someone was crushing her head and pulling her out of there like a vaccuum would. She found herself in an old and damp room talking to a girl with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

The girl said "Elizabeth i know what you are. You cant continue this immoral behavior i must tell."

And Rosemarie found herself saying, "No meredith its you its been you all along we have been so blind. Your the one. You killed my mother."

Then she felt like she had just been thrown a bucket of ice cold water and the classroom came into place. It was only a dream she thought. But for the rest of the day she seemed restless.


End file.
